The present invention relates to a lamp socket adapter for mounting in a lamp socket in a motor vehicle to hold a lamp bulb.
A motor vehicle is equipped with a variety of lamps including driving lights, side lights, stop lights, etc. These lamps are designed for different purposes, or for use at different conditions. A motor vehicle lamp is generally comprised of a lamp socket, and a lamp bulb installed in the lamp socket. FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b show two different lamp sockets for different lamp bulbs, namely, the first type of lamp socket (a) for use in a Japanese motor vehicle to hold a corresponding lamp bulb, and the second type of lamp socket (b) for use in a Western motor vehicle to hold another type of lamp bulb. FIG. 2 shows a lamp bulb 10 for use with the first type of lamp socket (a). This structure of lamp bulb 10 comprises a glass base 12, which has a plurality of retaining blocks 14 raised from its two opposite sides for engagement with respective retaining portions (not shown) inside the lamp socket 18 (the aforesaid first type of lamp socket (a)), and a plurality of lead-out wires 16, which are extended out of the glass base 12 for contacting with respective conductor terminals 20 in the lamp socket 18. This structure of lamp bulb 10 is designed for use with the aforesaid first type of lamp socket (a) only. It cannot be used with the aforesaid second type of lamp socket (b).